I own you
by GavrocheLesMis
Summary: Inspired by a friend, it tells of Eponine's journey to get out of the evil Montparnasse's clutches! Rated T for Montparnasse.


A/N: I should have started this a long time ago. I promised someone I would write it. I dont know why I didn't start it sooner! (Probably because I'm already in the middle of two other fics!) But anyways, I love making people evil. Its quite satisfying. But there are, of course, rather intimate moments. This is 'Parnasse we're talking about. SO don't take your opinion of me differently for writing this, he's just into character.

Disclaimer: I dont own anything, yadda yadda...

* * *

"'Parnasse, stop it!" cried Eponine, as the grip on her arms tightened. She cringed. She had been heading back to the flat where her family lived, when this monster had came out of the darkness and grabbed her. She could feel his breath on her neck.

"Oh?" asked Montparnasse evilly, a sneer on his face. "Am I...hurting you?" He tightened his grip on her arms even more, which were pressed back against the wall along with the rest of her.

Eponine gasped as her eyes began to water from the pain. "Yes, please, 'Parnasse, please stop!" Montparnasse removed one hand from her arm and thrust it through her hair harshly and pulled, leaving her chin at an almost abnormal upright angle. It was not any less painful.

"I own you." Montparnasse said seductively. "I can do anything I want." He started to kiss at Eponine's neck, which was entirely exposed.

"I have to get inside!" She blurted out, desperately. "You know how my father is when I'm late!" Montparnasse took pity on her and stepped back, knowing her father's beatings were worse than anything he could do to the poor girl.

Eponine looked at him, panicked, and ran inside without a word, afraid to say anything that would encourage Montparnasse to get back to attempting to seduce her. Montparnasse leaned back against the wall Eponine was just on, hoping she might come back down. He heard some voices and footsteps hurrying down the stairs. He turned just as someone came to find him, causing whoever it was to bump into him. Whatever it was was wearing a skirt.

"'Ponine?" No, it wasn't Eponine. She was shorter than her, and her hair was slightly lighter in color. Whoever it was had thrown her arms around his waist in a hug, and buried her face into his chest. This mystery girl wouldn't let go of him. He then knew who it was.

"Azelma," he said temptingly, trying to pry

her off him. The girl fell head over heels for him. He was incredibly annoyed at this behaviour, he would rather have the resistance Eponine gave him. But, he had to admit, teasing the girl was a bit fun. He called her name again, forcing her off of him.

"Azelma, where's your sister?"

"She'll be up there the whole night," said Azelma, smiling at the sight of Montparnasse. "But I'm not going to have any part of what she's doing!" she added quickly.

Montparnasse turned away. "I suppose I shall be spending the night alone!" he said teasingly, with a smirk on his face. He heard her gasp, and he glanced back at her, not moving. "Or...? Perhaps I should find other company for the night." He turned around to face back to her. She was trembling visuably with pleasure. Montparnasse grinned evilly, enjoying her reaction. He rubbed a hand down her waist and walked off, leaving her sighing in pleasure. Azelma walked back up to the tenement where her sister and parents were writing a letter asking for money. She walked over to her corner, sighing and smiling into space. Eponine stopped writing and walked over to Azelma, glaring slightly.

"'Zelma, what were you doing down there?"

"Nothing. I don't see how you can turn away from him, 'Ponine...he's so perfect, and beautiful..." Eponine rolled her eyes.

"How can you even fall for him? He's a miserable bastard who wants one thing only!" Azelma ignored her and returned to her daydream. Eponine sighed. She stood up and left the room, hoping her mother and father wouldn't notice. They didn't. Eponine went back to the alley where she was with Montparnasse a half hour ago.

"Montparnasse?" She proceeded to search nearby areas.

"Montpa-" she yelped as a hand reached out and grabbed her mouth, another one grabbing her around the waist and pulling her body next to someone elses. She couldn't see who it was, because her back was on his chest, but she knew there was only one person who would dare to do this to her.

"Shh, do you want me to get caught out here?" smirked Montparnasse, whose hand had moved down from Eponine's mouth to her shoulder, and was continuing to move down. She did not move, but her breathing did deepen. "Good girl..."

"Montparnasse, please leave Azelma alone..." Montparnasse smirked and pulled Eponine closer to him.

"She's the one who wanted me."

"I know, but you don't have to encourage her," said Eponine, thickly. "Plus, all you do is tease her, which leaves her in these pointless fanstsies." Eponine opened her mouth to continue, but Montparnasse clenched her so tightly she couldn't say anything.

"I'll do as I please." Montparnasse whipped Eponine around so fast, it made her head spin. He pulled her just as close, only this time he looked straight into her eyes. "Perhaps I enjoy teasing the little bitch." Eponine glared at him.

"Don't start that. She's fifteen, 'Parnasse, can't you just leave her alone?" Eponine's 'alone' was mixed with a sort of gasp in her voice, for Montparnasse had slipped a hand under her torn shirt and rested it on her hip. The coldness of his hand shocked her, and she tried to get away. He turned her and planted her against the wall again.

"And what will you do for me, if I leave her alone?" He started to slide his hand up her waist to her stomach and rib cage.

"If you do...then I'll..." Eponine hesitated before finishing her sentence. "I'll do anything you'd like."

"Tempting." smirked Montparnasse. He kissed her harshly against her will before shoving her off and walking away.

"I shall...contemplate your offer."


End file.
